


You'll Give It A Try

by liv1021



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv1021/pseuds/liv1021
Summary: You didn't think one word could get such a rise...





	You'll Give It A Try

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try to write something a little different than my usual tastes after perusing other John×reader fics. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave feedback! (But go easy on me, please!) =]

It was the morning after your third hunt with John Winchester, and there had been palpable sexual tension. You definitely want to jump his bones, but don't want to make it awkward.

You sit at a diner together, waiting to order, when an older gal walks up and says, "Aw, how 'bat that? A father/daughter breakfast, how sweet." You know that you have one of those perpetually young faces, since you get carded all the time. Even at 23 you still look 15, and it certainly makes undercover work as a hunter much more interesting.

John goes to correct her, but you decide to poke a little fun at the 'old man' and interrupt saying, "Oh yes, me and daddy are very, very close. I love my daddy, so much." You hook his arm and look up at him with doe eyes. He stares at you, speechless for a moment before clearing his throat and stammering, "Uh, yes. Very close."

John doesn't have much to say to you for the rest of the meal, making you think that you may have upset him a little with the 'daddy' remark. After you are both in the car, John drives like a madman to the secluded woods nearby. You begin to worry a little as he parks and commands for you to get out before throwing open his door and walking to the front of the car. He lays his jacket on top of the hood and waits for you to join up. You're unsure of what is happening, especially when John grabs the hair on the back of your head, holds you still in front of him, and asks in a deep voice, "What did you call me?"

"Daddy?" Your voice is high and weak sounding.

"Say it again." He demands.

"Daddy." John groans and mashes his lips to yours. Ohhhhh ok. You had never really been into the daddy kink before, but you can sure give it a try for him.

"I think it's time for you to suck Daddy's cock." He pushes you to your knees, hand still tangled through your hair. You hurry to unbutton and unzip his pants, and as soon as his large, throbbing member is exposed he forcefully stuffs it into your mouth.

John fucks your face for awhile, only pulling you away to spit into your mouth then continue his onslaught. Just when he's about to cum he warns you and adds, "You better take it all, babygirl." He blows a monster load into the back of your throat, it's thick and salty, but you manage to swallow it all.

"Open your mouth." You obey and he looks inside, seeing nothing. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Daddy."

John pulls you up and slams you down on the hood where he placed his jacket, so you are bent over the impala. He forcibly pulls down your pants and underwear to find that you are soaking wet. The cool autumn air stings your exposed cheeks.

"What do you want, babygirl?"

"Your giant cock inside me, Daddy." He lets out a growl and slams into you. He's relentless until you cum violently. He then pushes you to your knees again and shoves his dick back into your mouth. It's dripping wet with your juices, but combined  with his as he cums again, it tastes delicious. You automatically open your mouth for him to see and say, "Thank you, Daddy." 

John helps you up and kisses you sweetly, only saying, "You're good at this." He gets back into the car, leaving you standing in the cold with your pants still down, completely dumbfounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =]


End file.
